Solid electrolytic capacitors have widely been used for various electronic devices, specially in recent years, due to the necessity for instantaneously supplying current to a signal process circuit along with speed-up of signal process circuits of electronic devices, such as personal computers A solid electrolytic capacitor with lower ESR value at high-frequency area is desired. However, due to high contact resistance between a solid electrolyte layer and a dielectric layer, there is a problem of increasing ESR.
To decrease this contact resistance, a solid electrolytic capacitor element having an intermediate layer comprised of organic silane between a solid electrolyte and a dielectric layer has been developed. An example of such solid electrolytic capacitor element is in Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 1993-234826. However, sufficient reduction of contact resistance could not be reached even with such structure, and there has been a limit in reducing ESR of a solid electrolytic capacitor element.
The objective of the current invention is to reduce ESR of a solid electrolytic capacitor element and to provide a manufacturing method of a solid electrolytic capacitor element able to reduce ESR.